Euphoria
by AsterRealm
Summary: Toutes retrouvailles portent en elles la promesse d'un adieu, et chaque adieu l'espoir de nouvelles retrouvailles. Iwaizumi, lui, n'a plus le temps d'espérer : l'échéance approche, et son prochain adieu pourrait bien être le dernier. UA - Iwaoi


NOUVELLE ANNEE NOUVELLES FICS NOUVELLES NOTES D'AUTEUR LONGUES AF

Ok c'était censé être un OS. ET ALORS ? J'ai aucun contrôle okay :(. Du coup si ce qui est dans ma tête est clair... ça devrait faire 3 ou 4 chapitres... 3 c'est le minimum tho. Maintenant pour plus d'infos :

 **Disclaimer** : Furudate Haruichi

 **Genre** : Y a de tout mais vous pouvez déjà sentir the sweet smell of angst and hurt/comfort, and other stuff

 **Pairing** : IwaOi

 **Bêta-Lecture** : Ma sœur Jaymey ft. Antidote, et je remercie Thalilitwen et Aeliheart974 pour les WW et la motivation et psk elles sont toujours là pour moi ;; je les aime

CETTE FANFICTION EST RATED M POUR :

— Contenu violent (dans de futurs chapitres)

— Contenu dégueu, **présentement dans ce chapitre** , et au sens propre du terme, donc non rien de sexuel là-dedans lmao. Par contre vous pourriez avoir envie de pas manger en même temps. Si vous êtes sensibles. Parce que comment dire

— Langage

Vous avez cru j'allais faire du smut ? HA

On se retrouve en bas pour des Futures Update De Mon Compte ! Also je suis en période d'examens actuellement, donc en principe j'écris pas (LOL)

* * *

L'ascenseur d'accès au cinquième étage n'était jamais plein, mais Iwaizumi ne l'avait jamais trouvé complètement vide. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un, dans un coin, qui lisait un journal, pianotait sur son téléphone ou attendait et qui, perdu dans des pensées muettes, oubliait sa destination.

À bien y réfléchir, c'était comme ça partout. Les couloirs étaient loin de grouiller de vie, mais il ne manquait pas d'y croiser quelques membres du personnel, des chercheurs, des assistants, des cobayes qui, semblables à des abeilles en mission pour leur reine, voletaient d'une salle à l'autre, et s'arrêtaient, épuisés, devant les machines à café dont ils absorbaient le nectar brunâtre comme carburant. Puis ils se remettaient au travail, disparaissaient derrière une porte blanche, et Iwaizumi ne les revoyait plus jamais. À croire qu'ils s'échappaient vers une autre dimension.

C'était une jeune femme, cette fois, qui le regardait passer d'un air inquiet, son gobelet vide à la main. Première visite, sans doute. Elle devait songer à ce qui l'attendait, mais l'imaginer et le vivre était une chose toute différente, et il devina qu'elle le savait aussi. Il lui sourit. Elle détourna les yeux.

Il se dirigea vers le local 541, dont la porte était déjà entrouverte, et s'installa par habitude sur la chaise la plus éloignée en attendant son tour. La tendance aux longs retards des expérimentateurs ne l'avait jamais empêché d'arriver une dizaine de minutes à l'avance.

Il tendit les jambes, bâilla. Il n'accorda qu'un bref regard au jeune homme qui entra d'un pas hésitant et s'assit non loin de lui.

Le cliquetis régulier de l'horloge lui donnait envie de dormir. Un quart d'heure avait passé lorsqu'un bruit sourd leur parvint du local d'expérimentation ; l'inconnu sursauta, l'air inquiet, et ramena brusquement ses pieds sous la chaise. Iwaizumi essaya de lire le nom inscrit sur son badge, sans succès.

— Première fois ? demanda Iwaizumi en désignant le local du menton.

L'autre s'agita puis se gratta la joue avec embarras. Les taches de rousseur qui constellaient sa peau lui donnaient un air étonnamment juvénile.

— Oui. Je ne me sens pas très bien, avoua-t-il.

— Je ne me sentais pas bien non plus, la première fois. On s'habitue. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

— Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Ils m'ont dit que non, lors du premier rendez-vous.

À en juger par la façon dont il tapait rapidement du pied contre le sol, il n'avait pas tellement l'air d'y croire.

— Je n'ai jamais rien senti, répondit Iwaizumi.

Ce n'était que partiellement vrai, mais on était parfois mieux sans savoir la vérité pleine et entière. Il espéra que le garçon n'en verrait rien. Il en doutait, de toute façon ; celui-ci était tellement concentré sur sa propre anxiété qu'il n'aurait probablement pas remarqué un nid de serpents s'ils avaient rampé à ses pieds.

— Mais c'est électrique, non ? J'ai été électrocuté, une fois. Pas très fort, mais je l'ai senti passer.

— On ne va pas t'électrocuter, rit Iwaizumi. On mesure simplement l'activité électrique de ton cerveau. On te ferait ça dans n'importe quel hôpital.

Les hôpitaux ne garantissaient pas l'absence de douleur, mais le jeune homme hocha la tête.

— Ah, d'accord.

Ils se turent une minute.

— Combien de temps ça prend ?

— Une heure, répondit Iwaizumi. Le temps de vérifier les données. Ils t'expliqueront tout à l'intérieur, de toute façon.

L'autre plissa le nez. Iwaizumi soupira.

— Mais j'imagine que je peux te parler des grandes lignes, si ça t'intéresse...

Son visage s'éclaira derechef.

— Merci ! Je n'aime pas trop partir à l'aveuglette. Au fait, je m'appelle Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Il le salua d'un signe de tête.

— Iwaizumi Hajime. Étudiant ?

C'était le cas de la plupart des sujets, lui compris. La population étudiante manquant généralement de moyens mais pas de temps, elle devenait le bassin préféré du département de recherche de l'université, et les chercheurs n'avaient aucun mal à ferrer quelques poissons avec la promesse d'un peu d'argent facile. Yamaguchi lui adressa un léger sourire.

— Je suis en première année d'Histoire. Et toi ?

— Droit. Troisième année.

Les yeux de Yamaguchi étincelèrent.

— Ce n'est pas si bien que ça, l'arrêta Iwaizumi alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour exprimer son admiration.

— Mon meilleur ami fait ça aussi, l'informa tout de même Yamaguchi. Il est en première année. Il s'appelle Tsukishima, tu le connais peut-être !

Le nom ne lui disait rien.

— Le département est plutôt fréquenté, dit-il.

— Il est très grand, blond, et passe son temps à râler en étudiant dans la bibliothèque. Ah, et il est obsédé par les dinosaures. Obsédé.

Il avait peut-être croisé quelqu'un comme ça, à la cafétéria. Il avait tiqué sur sa trousse à motifs enfantins.

— Ça me dit quelque chose, admit-il.

— Il adore étudier, je ne sais pas comment il fait, déclara Yamaguchi, la mine émerveillée. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir ici. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de prendre un vrai job, alors... Tu viens ici depuis longtemps ?

Iwaizumi prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chacune de ses visites, mais leur étalement dans le temps lui parut soudain flou. Sans certitude, il répondit :

— Juin environ, pour cette étude-ci. Je suis venu sept fois, et j'ai encore cinq séances à faire, sans compter le dernier contrôle.

— Ça fait presque six mois en tout, calcula Yamaguchi. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient du mal à recruter.

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

— Donc, reprit Yamaguchi en se redressant sur sa chaise. Ça se passe comment ?

Des voix se mirent à résonner derrière la porte. Ils n'en auraient plus pour très longtemps.

— On ne fait pas grand-chose pendant la première séance, se remémora-t-il. Juste des questionnaires, des tests sur ordinateurs ennuyeux à mourir, des trucs comme ça. Enfin, on ne peut pas éviter ceux-là. Ils nous les remettent avant et après chaque séance. Ça prend pas mal de temps, mais ils en ont besoin pour mesurer leurs données. L'expérience en tant que telle ne commence qu'à partir de la deuxième visite. Elle ne dure pas longtemps. Maximum vingt minutes. Ce n'est pas comme si on les sentait passer, de toute manière. Ils t'endorment, te réveillent, te posent devant l'ordinateur, et c'est reparti pour un tour.

— Ah...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Yamaguchi laissa échapper un léger soupir.

— Ils m'ont dit qu'ils testaient chaque émotion individuellement.

Iwaizumi acquiesça.

— Comment ça marche ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. Ils s'arrangent pour que certaines zones de ton cerveau s'activent pendant ta période de sommeil, je suppose. Une émotion spécifique par séance. Ils te font rêver. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, à vrai dire.

— Parce qu'on ne s'en souvient pas au réveil, compléta Yamaguchi, pensif. C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

Iwaizumi garda bouche close.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'imagine. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quoi ressemble la peur brute, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir non plus. Je suis sûr qu'on finirait par en faire des cauchemars.

Cette perspective le fit frissonner.

— Sans doute, répondit Iwaizumi à mi-voix.

Il se passa inconsciemment une main sur le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as testé, pour l'instant ?

— Je ne peux pas le dire. Ça ruinerait l'expérience.

— On ne s'en souvient quand même pas...

— En avoir conscience influencerait tes réactions. Ça rendrait leurs données caduques. Ça fait partie des conditions pour lesquelles tu signes. Mais ils te diront tout ça eux-mêmes, ajouta-t-il en rassemblant ses affaires. C'est bientôt l'heure.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'expérimentateur ouvrit la porte du local. Une fille blonde en sortit, le remercia et quitta les lieux en trottinant. Quelque chose dans son visage lui parut familier ; un souvenir délié l'agaçait, mais il se trouva incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

L'homme la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers eux. Il observa Iwaizumi quelques secondes. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils ; il lui avait semblé avoir rencontré tous les chercheurs qui travaillaient sur l'expérience, mais celui-là ne lui disait rien.

— Iwaizumi Hajime, je présume ?

Il opina du chef.

— Anabara Takaaki, se présenta-t-il. Je suis chargé de recherche pour cette expérience. Vous connaissez mon assistant, Shimada-san.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer, puis ajouta à l'attention de Yamaguchi :

— Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher dans un petit quart d'heure.

Puis il ferma la porte et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau dont il extirpa une série de feuillets qu'il consulta un bref instant.

— Installez-vous, indiqua-t-il à Iwaizumi. Vous savez comment ça marche.

Il posa les feuillets sur la table puis repartit vaquer à ses propres occupations. Iwaizumi estima qu'il devait encoder certains résultats de l'expérience précédente. Il baissa les yeux vers la fiche la plus proche de lui. Un questionnaire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, mais sa vision seule le mettait mal à l'aise.

— J'ai déjà rempli tout ça, dit-il. Le premier jour.

Toujours plongé sur son travail, l'homme balaya sa remarque d'une main.

— Juste une deuxième vérification. Je veux m'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu. Ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes.

Sentant qu'en discuter n'en vaudrait pas la peine, il s'exécuta le plus sérieusement possible. Il parcourut rapidement les grands titres (ROSENZWEIG, disait le premier, suivi d'un test d'impulsivité et d'un test de personnalité au nom barbare dont il connaissait chacune des questions), puis se mit à la tâche sans un bruit.

Il cocha la dernière case près d'un quart d'heure plus tard. Quelqu'un rit dans le couloir. Yamaguchi devait avoir commencé sa propre session, désormais.

Anabara ramassa les questionnaires, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur. L'écran était déjà prêt, ses instructions brillant dans le noir. L'expérimentateur ne disait rien ; il sifflotait entre ses dents en traversant la salle de long en large, déplaçant des livres d'un bureau à l'autre sans même les regarder.

— Pourquoi Shimada-san est-il absent ? demanda Iwaizumi sans pouvoir se retenir.

— Échéances. Sa thèse le tient éveillé jour et nuit.

— Je pensais qu'elle portait sur cette expérience...

— Il a seulement besoin d'analyser les données. Vous êtes prêt ?

Le décompte démarra sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Il renonça à obtenir plus d'informations, et s'assit plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

Les tests à l'ordinateur consistaient principalement à appuyer à droite ou à gauche selon l'image qui apparaissait à l'écran. Différencier des M ou des W ne le mettait pas particulièrement en joie, mais les images disparaissaient si vite qu'il ne tarda pas à oublier la présence du chercheur qui, derrière lui, se déambulait sans cesse.

Le reste se déroula comme d'habitude. Anabara lui posa le casque EEG sur la tête, s'assura de sa stabilité, puis étala de petites portions de gel conducteur sur son crâne avant d'y appliquer une à une les électrodes. Il vérifia le signal sur l'ordinateur, replaça quelques fils, puis approuva en silence. Enfin, il tira trois paires de fils de différentes couleurs qu'il colla près de ses tempes, et sourit d'un air satisfait.

— Et voilà, déclara-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Une des électrodes lui tirait un peu sur les cheveux. Plusieurs fils, connectés à diverses machines aux lumières multicolores, lui frôlaient le bras à chaque mouvement. Il tâcha de rester immobile.

— Des images vont apparaître à l'écran, expliqua-t-il comme si Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas déjà fait six fois. Pour chacune d'entre elles, vous devrez évaluer votre niveau de colère, tristesse, joie, peur, surprise et dégoût sur une échelle de un à dix. Tâchez de le faire le plus rapidement possible. L'exercice vous sera proposé à nouveau à la fin de la session.

Les images, comme d'habitude, lui parurent complètement aléatoires. Il les observa avec la plus grande attention.

Un cheval sur une route en asphalte. L'orée d'une forêt en automne. Deux enfants sur une plage grise. Une femme qui, les bras croisés, riait à gorge déployée. Un homme au téléphone. Une guerre silencieuse. Une bouteille renversée. Un mélange de couleurs indescriptibles. Un livre illustré. Une maison aux volets fermés et à la porte entrouverte. Les images défilaient sans fin, et il répondait presque par automatisme.

C1, T6, J1, P3, S7, D9.

C8, T2, J1, P5, S1, D3.

C1, T3, J1, P10, S5, D1.

Une photo de ce qui ressemblait à des organes à l'air libre lui donna la nausée.

Enfin, l'écran devint noir, et il ferma les yeux.

— Merci, dit Anabara. On va pouvoir commencer.

Il éteignit l'ordinateur, puis lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

— Si vous voulez bien fermer les yeux. Détendez-vous.

Il obéit. Il sentit qu'on lui plaçait une sorte de casque audio sur les oreilles, puis entendit un son très lointain, comme un bourdonnement, qui lui engourdit les doigts, les jambes, et sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _xxxxx_

Les chercheurs appelaient ça des rêves.

Iwaizumi n'était pas d'accord. Les rêves avaient toujours un côté inconsistant, inexplicable, plein de certitudes sans fondement et de sauts dans l'espace-temps dont leur auteur ne prenait conscience qu'une fois le réveil venu.

L' _expérience_ n'avait rien de semblable. S'il devait être tout à fait franc, sa cohérence avait au contraire quelque chose de perturbant ; un souvenir qu'on revit au travers d'une vidéo, exactement fidèle à la réalité, un poil différent de celui qu'on gardait en tête.

Elle démarrait souvent de la même façon, mais Iwaizumi ne le comprenait qu'à la fin, juste avant le réveil, quand sa conscience injustement ignorée luttait pour reprendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. Alors seulement il se rappelait les électrodes, les images sur l'ordinateur, l'ascenseur. Il se rappelait l'université, son appartement minuscule, le visage de ses amis. Il se rappelait l'absence qui, d'une douleur gênante, se transformerait en souffrance intolérable, et qui le grignoterait chaque jour et chaque nuit deux semaines durant.

Mais il n'y était pas encore. L'expérience commençait seulement, et il n'en savait rien.

Il n'était nulle part. Il était ailleurs. Il était assis sur son lit, et il regardait le plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Une irrégularité dans le plâtre, une petite fissure qui courait dans un coin. Il se promit de ne pas être là le jour où elle s'ouvrirait. Le jour où le déluge s'abattrait sur les murs orange pâle de sa chambre, où ils dévoileraient tout ce qui se cachait dessous, de l'humidité crasse, des insectes rampants, des cloportes grouillants du sol au plafond et soudain il était pris d'une nausée telle qu'elle lui –

—... et là, je lui dis : « Tu ferais bien de dégager si tu ne veux pas que je te pète les deux jambes ! ». Du coup il a lâché son sac et s'est barré en pleurnichant. Quel gamin, sérieux.

Iwaizumi détacha son regard du plafond pour le poser sur Oikawa. Assis contre le mur, il feuilletait une revue sans la lire.

— N'importe quoi, rétorqua Iwaizumi en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'as pris pour qui, demeuré ? Arrête de faire le dur.

Oikawa lui sourit.

— T'avais l'air ailleurs. Je voulais juste vérifier que tu m'écoutais encore.

— Ouais, c'est ç-

Il s'interrompit en entendant sa voix partir subitement dans les aigus. Oikawa éclata de rire.

— Ta gueule, marmonna Iwaizumi en se massant la gorge. Tu verras, quand ce sera ton tour.

— J'aurais jamais l'air aussi ridicule que toi, Iwa-chan, même si j'essayais.

— Tu vas t'en prendre une, prévint-il en accompagnant sa menace d'un geste du poing.

— Dans tes rêves. Tu sais quoi ? J'espère que ça s'arrangera jamais. Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre tes cordes vocales déconner.

— Et tu sais quoi ? J'espère que tu garderas pour toujours ta voix de petit garçon et que t'en auras honte pour le reste de ta vie.

Oikawa lui offrit son plus éblouissant sourire.

— Je m'en fous. Je deviendrai choriste. Je préfère ça à une voix de gorille.

Iwaizumi attrapa l'oreiller qui gisait à côté de lui pour le lui lancer au visage.

— Je n'aurai _pas_ une voix de gorille.

— T'en fais pas, Iwa-chan. Certains gorilles sont très mignons. Pas toi, mais...

— Oh, ta gueule.

Il releva les yeux vers le plafond. La fissure avait disparu, mais il ne s'en aperçut pas.

— Tu m'ennuies, Iwa-chan. Je m'ennuie. Trouve-moi quelque chose à faire. J'adore ta chambre, mais elle manque de vie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

— Je suis quoi, ton larbin ? Trouve-toi quelque chose à faire tout seul.

— On est chez toi, je te signale. En tant qu'hôte, tu devrais...

Iwaizumi le fit taire d'un geste.

— J'ai une idée.

Oikawa referma la revue et se redressa, l'air intéressé.

— Je suis tout ouïe.

— Tu connais la maison abandonnée, derrière la place ? Celle qui est entourée de grandes grilles rouillées ?

Son sourire s'évanouit. Iwaizumi sourcilla.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, je la connais.

Il attendit une suite, mais Oikawa se contenta de regarder ailleurs.

— Et ? insista Iwaizumi.

— Rien. Tu devrais mettre quelque chose sur tes murs, si tu veux mon avis. Ils sont tellement lisses et unis, on se croirait dans un hôpital. Et encore, dans l'hôpital où j'étais, la dernière fois, ils avaient des _frises_...

— Mec, sérieux...

— Je le trouve désagréable, c'est tout. Le manoir. J'y suis allé une fois, avec un ami.

— Ah bon ?

Oikawa se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

— Ouais. On n'est pas restés longtemps. Il n'y avait rien de spécial, à l'intérieur, mais on...

Il s'interrompit soudain, l'oreille tendue.

— Tu as entendu ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Entendu quoi ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'attendre, aux aguets. Le silence les enveloppa, brutal, inquiétant et glacé, et Iwaizumi s'entendit déglutir tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à la couverture repoussée derrière lui. Il patienta quelques secondes encore. Une voiture passa devant la maison.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand un bruit de verre cassé lui parvint depuis le salon. Oikawa sursauta.

— Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, murmura ce dernier d'une voix si basse qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Iwa-chan, ajouta-t-il, tu m'avais _juré_...

Iwaizumi lui saisit le poignet.

— Ce n'est pas ça, assura-t-il sans y croire. C'est juste...

Quelque chose d'autre se brisa, nettement plus proche, cette fois, et ils se plaquèrent tous deux une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier.

— Cache-toi, souffla-t-il à Oikawa. Dépêche !

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient allongés sous le lit, les yeux écarquillés, parfaitement immobiles.

Un bruit dans le couloir, une main caressant un mur, des ongles sur une porte en bois. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui sembla qu'on pouvait l'entendre dans toute la pièce. Il ferma le poing à s'en faire mal, dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête, mais il avait déjà vécu tout ça et rien ne s'arrêtait jamais et _ça reviendra chaque jour, chaque jour, chaque jourchaquejourchaque_

La porte s'ouvrit lentement.

— Hajime ?

Le ton était calme, presque doux, mais Iwaizumi fut envahi par une envie de vomir si brusque qu'il dut se couvrir la bouche d'une main.

— HajiMe ? Hajime. _Hajime._

Une partie de lui lui hurla de répondre à l'appel. Une autre lui intima de mourir sur-le-champ. Cinq doigts (glacés) entourèrent son poignet. Il cessa de respirer.

— Hajime, murmura Oikawa au creux de son oreille, Hajime, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne —

Il se tut si brusquement que le cœur d'Iwaizumi s'arrêta de battre. Quelque chose lui grimpa sur la jambe ; il refoula l'envie de la secouer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Iwa-chan ?

La voix de _la chose_ appartenait indubitablement à Oikawa, (mais Oikawa était à côté de lui, une main sur son poignet, et il sentait qu'il le serrait doucement), légère comme de la soie, empreinte d'une curiosité teintée d'inquiétude. Le ton lui était familier, plus que familier, en fait, comme s'il avait entendu cette question dans un passé pas si lointain, et il chercha le courage de répondre, mais ne trouva dans sa gorge qu'un cri avorté.

— Iwa-chan ?

Une main tendue apparut dans son champ de vision.

— Mauvaise interprétation. Ça arrive. N'aie pas peur, Iwa-chan. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Iwaizumi renonça à comprendre. Il regarda à sa gauche. Oikawa avait disparu.

Étrangement, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Il ferma les yeux. _Interprétation erronée_ , souffla une brise entre deux lames de parquet. _Essaie encore._

Il repensa à la fissure au plafond, la vit s'ouvrir sous une tonne de matière brunâtre et visqueuse, et quelque chose dans sa gorge se déplaça lentement, un animal rampant, un gastropode, une limace gluante. Un haut-le-cœur l'obligea à tousser ; la sensation s'évapora comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il était assis sur son lit.

—... gorilles sont très mignons, observait Oikawa, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Pas toi, mais...

— Oh, la ferme.

— Tu m'ennuies, Iwa-chan. Trouve-moi quelque chose à faire. Et quelque chose de bien, cette fois. De correct, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et pas un film d'horreur. La peur te rend beaucoup trop sensible.

— Tu peux parler, marmonna Iwaizumi.

Cette conversation avait un arrière-goût de déjà-vu. Il ferma les yeux, expira. Il n'était pas sensible. Il était juste...

L'appréhension lui serra le cœur comme pour marquer son désaccord. Il la dissipa d'un soupir.

— Chacun ses faiblesses, répondit joyeusement Oikawa. Chacun ses indifférences, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

— Encore en train de rouler des mécaniques dans le vent. Tu criais comme une gamine, la dernière fois qu'on a joué à Amnesia...

Oikawa leva l'index.

— La surprise, souleva-t-il, n'a rien à voir avec la peur. Elle vient du cœur, pas des tripes. C'est là-dessus que jouent les _jumpscares_ , tu vois.

— Et ça change quoi ?

Oikawa cilla, puis il gratifia Iwaizumi d'un sourire espiègle.

— T'es marrant, Iwa-chan. Pas étonnant que tout parte toujours en vrille.

Il lui offrit son meilleur bras d'honneur. Loin de s'en offenser, Oikawa s'étira, puis s'allongea nonchalamment sur le lit. Il tendit la main vers le plafond, déploya les doigts en plissant les yeux, comme s'il voyait entre chacun d'entre eux une réalité nouvelle, d'autres couleurs, des fissures, peut-être. Iwaizumi le regarda faire, prit d'une étrange fascination. Il eut envie de poser la paume contre la sienne.

La chaleur qui envahit son corps n'avait rien à voir avec de la surprise. Rien avec de la peur, non plus.

— Encore en train de divaguer, dit Oikawa.

— Je pensais à autre chose, rétorqua Iwaizumi en détournant les yeux.

Sa voix lui fit à nouveau défaut, et il toussa en priant pour que toutes ces conneries se terminent vite.

— La puberté, lâcha Oikawa comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse à toutes leurs questions. Tu sais ce que diraient les psychanalystes, s'ils pouvaient voir à l'intérieur de ta tête, là, tout de suite ?

— Non, et j'en ai pas grand-chose à foutre.

— Que ton inconscient est vraiment très particulier. T'as dû louper une étape de ton développement. Une période sensible, comme ils disent. L'adolescence. À choisir, je préférerais encore rester bloqué à tout jamais dans l'enfance. Tout y est tellement plus facile. Plus structuré. (Il posa les mains sur ses yeux.) Excuse-moi. C'est moi qui divague, cette fois. Iwa-chan, je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit.

La vulnérabilité qui transparaissait dans sa voix le fit frissonner. Il opina du chef. Lui non plus ne l'aimait pas ; quelque chose semblait légèrement décalé dans l'air, à côté de la plaque, et le malaise l'avait enveloppé comme une ombre avant même qu'il n'ait discerné sa présence.

— Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, poursuivit Oikawa. On peut s'en aller ?

— Si ça te chante.

Oikawa se redressa. Il lui offrit un bref sourire.

— T'aurais pas oublié d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

— De ?

— Mon bien-être. Moi qui pensais être ton meilleur ami !

Il faillit répliquer, mais une petite voix méchante susurra à son oreille : « L'est-il ? » et sa bouche ne s'ouvrit que sur un vide embarrassant. Il la referma. Haussa les épaules.

— Ça, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite ! s'indigna Oikawa. Alors que je fais tout pour te remettre sur le droit chemin, sans blague.

Iwaizumi le poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

— _Drama queen_. Viens, on bouge.

Il sauta hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Oikawa le suivit en trottinant.

Dans le couloir flottaient d'étranges effluves humides qui leur firent tous deux plisser le nez. Oikawa porta une main à sa bouche dans un geste calculé pour être dramatique ; habitué à ses pitreries, Iwaizumi se contenta d'arquer les sourcils.

— Je déteste cette odeur, se plaignit son ami. Ça me rappelle la mer. Ça sentait toujours le poisson mort, là-bas.

Un bassin d'eau saumâtre laissé à l'abandon au cœur de l'été. Des poissons qui, morts depuis longtemps, croupissaient dans la vase tandis que leurs globes oculaires finissaient de fondre au soleil. Il se représenta l'odeur comme s'il l'avait dans le nez. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait voir la vermine s'y rassembler, grouillante, un amas inconcevable de tressautements et de peaux écailleuses soulevées par ce qui rampait au-dessous.

Il s'arracha à sa vision quand sa bouche se trouva tapissée de salive épaisse et ferreuse qu'il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas cracher au sol. Il l'avala difficilement, combattant un haut-le-cœur instinctif, puis expira longuement. Oikawa lui lança un regard curieux ; il agita la main dans un geste qu'il voulait rassurant, mais celui-ci avait déjà détourné les yeux.

— On va où ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

Iwaizumi n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son pied resta un instant collé au sol ; il l'en arracha aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? marmonna-t-il, moins pour Oikawa que pour lui-même.

Il s'accroupit et effleura le parquet. Une substance visqueuse et blanchâtre suintait du bois en gouttelettes tremblotantes. La première réaction d'Iwaizumi fut de s'en éloigner, mais Oikawa lui posa une main sur l'épaule, fermant ainsi sa seule échappatoire. Il s'apprêta à intervenir ; son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

Doucement, presque au ralenti, son dos s'arqua en une courbe élégante tandis qu'il se penchait en avant. Deux de ses doigts — l'index et le majeur — se tendirent vers le parquet, et alors qu'Iwaizumi articulait un « Ne touche pas — » étranglé, il fit glisser leur pulpe tendre sur le suc laiteux sans un tressaillement. Il frotta son index contre son pouce, curieux, puis fit mine d'étaler la substance sur la joue de son meilleur ami qui recula, brusquement submergé par une vive répulsion.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'obliges à faire ça, dit Oikawa, et sans prévenir, il se glissa les doigts dans la bouche avec un bref froncement de sourcils.

Iwaizumi se plaqua une main sur le bas du visage, horrifié.

— Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama-t-il après avoir repris un semblant de contrôle de lui-même. T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

Oikawa se sécha les doigts sur son t-shirt, écœuré.

— Ça goûte exactement ce que ça sent, l'informa-t-il. Le lait tourné, la moisissure et une bonne dose de champignon envahissant. Je ne savais même pas que ça transpirait. Le fromage, OK, mais les champignons ?

Il secoua la tête.

— J'espère que c'était pas de la mérule, ajouta-t-il, ou ta maison est fichue. Où tu voulais qu'on aille ?

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Oikawa fit jouer ses chaussures avec la substance. Elles se décollaient avec un bruit mouillé, terriblement désagréable.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est à ça que je sers, non ? À être ta bouée de sauvetage. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prends pas mal. J'ai signé pour ça, moi aussi — enfin, pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas si terrible.

— J'ai la gerbe.

Oikawa lui tendit la main. Elle était sèche, mais Iwaizumi hésita une seconde de trop à l'attraper.

— C'est l'expérience qui parle, remarqua Oikawa. Sois rassuré : le pire est à venir. Je suggère que tu t'accroches à ton estomac, tant que c'est possible, en tout cas. Et ne me regarde pas comme si tu comprenais ce que je raconte. On y va, ou merde ?

Ils prirent soin de contourner les traces humides qui se faisaient de plus en plus grandes à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir. Iwaizumi commençait à se sentir nauséeux, mais il poursuivit son chemin sans rien en manifester.

Ils descendirent les escaliers grinçants. L'odeur de saumure s'était enfin effacée, remplacée par une autre, douceâtre et distante, qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle s'écoula dans sa gorge comme du miel, et il eut tout le mal du monde à ignorer les images de pâtisseries graisseuses et gâtées sur lesquelles les œufs de mouches commençaient à éclore.

— Dégueulasse, commenta Oikawa. Je crois que je préférais le poisson pourri. Tu veux aller voir ce que c'est ?

Iwaizumi fit non de la tête, un bras sous le nez.

— On va à la cave, décida-t-il tout à trac.

— La cave. Super idée. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ton charmant cellier nous réserve. Probablement une montagne de merveilles brillantes et de cadavres en décomposition, puisque ça a l'air d'être ton truc, ces derniers temps.

— La cave est vide. On n'y a jamais rien stocké.

— J'attends de voir, répondit Oikawa sans grande conviction.

Et, à vrai dire, Iwaizumi n'y croyait pas vraiment. Quelque chose dans l'évolution des événements lui disait quelque chose, et il savait que sa destination n'avait pas d'importance — qu'il n'avait de toute façon aucune chance d'y échapper.

 _L'expérience qui parle._

Il ouvrit la porte de la cave, descendit la volée de marche sans regarder les murs ni le sol, et surtout sans respirer.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

— La lumière, demanda Iwaizumi.

— Tu sais à quoi je suis plutôt sensible, Iwa-chan ?

Un bruit étrange leur parvenait d'un coin de la pièce, mélange entre le gargouillis et l'éructation mouillée. Il frotta ses paumes contre son short. Elles lui revinrent plus moites encore.

— À quoi ? parvint-il à dire à travers ce qu'il savait être une répugnance viscérale.

Les sensations rampantes qui grimpaient depuis ses chevilles n'y étaient pas étrangères, malgré son effort constant de s'en débarrasser. Il songea à tous ces petits vers qu'il avait vu s'agglutiner autour d'un crâne de moineau, sur la terrasse, des années plus (tard) tôt. Quelqu'un (un étudiant de droit) avait marché dessus, ou lui avait donné un coup de pied, et des centaines de petites masses blanches s'étaient agitées en vain sous les nuages de l'automne. Il pensa à ce qui se passerait, lorsque son tour viendrait. Si ses parents le laisseraient brûler proprement, où s'il aurait lui aussi droit à un nettoyage en règle, aux vers et aux insectes, aux rats, aux champignons fétides, à tout ce que la nature avait mis en place pour se repaître des charognes abandonnées.

— La tristesse, répondit Oikawa dans l'obscurité. La colère, parfois. Je n'y suis pas très bon.

— Tu ne m'aides pas.

Il avança à tâtons.

Découvrit qu'il restait une marche, un peu plus haute, et que ce qui se trouvait dessous n'avait rien de l'eau tiède des pluies estivales. Il serra les dents.

— C'est juste de la boue, dit-il en ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

— Ça sent la bile et la bouffe fraîchement digérée, nota Oikawa.

— La lumière ?

— Introuvable. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, si je me fie à ce qui s'écoule de tes murs... belle obsession pour l'architecture, au passage. Ça te vient naturellement ?

Iwaizumi ne répondit pas. Il fit un pas en avant, les pieds plongés jusqu'aux chevilles dans une boue tiédasse, pleine de gruaux dont il tenta de ne pas imaginer la provenance (sans succès) et où, lui semblait-il, nageaient toutes sortes de poissons mous des profondeurs, probablement vidés de toute leur couleur, probablement informes, probablement prêts à se glisser sous sa peau et à remonter ses veines à contre-courant, jusqu'à ce que des milliers d'œufs translucides tapissent l'arrière de sa bouche —

— J'étais souvent triste, avant, raconta Oikawa, sa voix résonnant quelque part dans son dos. Je me souviens d'une fois, en quatrième primaire — j'avais décidé d'offrir toute une série de dessins à...

— Oikawa.

Ses bras tremblaient, désormais. Il se grattait compulsivement l'intérieur de coude, persuadé d'être infecté par il ne savait quelle affection ou parasite meurtrier, et il sentait à peine la douleur de ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair invisible. Il n'était plus nauséeux ; il était carrément malade, et chaque seconde qui passait repoussait un peu plus loin les limites de sa tolérance. L'odeur fétide de pourriture et de sang augmentait d'un cran à chaque inspiration forcée ; la fange dans laquelle il s'évertuait à avancer s'épaississait sans arrêt, désormais plus proche de la gadoue ordurière que de l'eau, et son estomac se contractait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, incapable d'interpréter le goût écœurant qui lui flottait dans la bouche.

Oikawa resta silencieux un moment, puis il se remit à parler, doucement, cette fois.

— À une fille... attends, de qui je me moque ? À un garçon de ma classe, parce que j'étais plutôt optimiste, tu vois, et ultra con, bien sûr... Bref, j'y avais passé du temps, beaucoup de temps, et le jour où j'ai voulu l'apporter en classe, j'ai...

— C'est trop pour moi. J'vais gerber.

— J'ai trébuché sur un bout de tuile qui s'était écrasée après la tempête de la veille, poursuivit Oikawa sans s'émouvoir, et bien sûr mes dessins se sont étalés dans les flaques d'eau et de boue qui s'étaient formées depuis. Inutile de dire que ça m'a brisé le cœur. Non, c'était pire que ça. Je suis resté longtemps...

Agenouillé par terre, ses jambes nues et écorchées sur le trottoir, les mains tremblantes comme jamais.

— J'ai voulu rattraper les dessins, mais c'était trop tard. Ils ne se sont même pas déchirés. Ils se sont juste dissous dans l'eau de pluie.

Il était resté longtemps à regarder, les yeux secs, mais quelque chose en lui s'était comme détaché, avait pris les voiles, s'était abîmé dans un océan léthargique où il fut prestement envoyé par le fond.

— Ci-gisent les épaves de ma personnalité, termina gravement Oikawa. Je ne me suis plus jamais senti le même après ça. Iwaizumi ?

Un frisson fiévreux lui parcourut l'échine.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça. Je t'ai dit que j'étais sensible. Je pourrais paver n'importe laquelle de tes histoires de tristes conclusions. _Bad ending. Sad ending. True ending_. Ça me fait mal au cœur. J'imagine que c'est ce que la tristesse et le dégoût ont en commun. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dégoûté ? Ça doit arriver de temps en temps. Iwa-chan, fais-moi taire. C'était supposé être crade, j'en sais rien. Pas déprimant.

Des gouttes visqueuses lui tombaient dans les cheveux. Il en sentit une rouler dans sa nuque, mais sa main était trop occupée à gratter son avant-bras encroûté pour s'y intéresser.

— Merde, marmonna Oikawa. Merde, putain. Ils se sont trompés dans le dosage, ou quoi ? Où est ce putain d'interrupteur ? Bordel de...

La lampe clignota, puis s'alluma tout à fait.

Le temps s'immobilisa. Iwaizumi ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était tombé en arrière, les mains et les jambes enfoncées dans l'amas noir qui recouvrait le sol comme un manteau sale.

— Oh non. Iwa-chan. Ne va pas vérifier. J'ai pas envie de voir ça. J'ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie de savoir... Iwa-chan, attends une seconde. Att- _est-ce que c'est du sang ?_

Iwaizumi ne l'écoutait pas ; il se redressa tant bien que mal, ses paumes glissant dans le sang noir et poisseux répandu tout autour de lui. De petits caillots restèrent piégés entre ses jointures. Il les remarqua à peine.

Dans un coin, un drap rougi dont certaines taches avaient déjà tourné au brun recouvrait une forme indistincte. Il s'en approcha, vacilla sur ses jambes, le monde comme une mer agitée.

— Att-attends, attends, Hajim-

Il ne parvint pas à le retirer tout de suite, parce que la toile collait un peu, et parce qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Lorsque le tissu céda enfin, il le laissa retomber au sol, incapable de retenir un violent hoquet d'horreur.

— Oika... Oikawa...

Ce dernier descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, insensible au sang noir qui exsudait des murs comme du plafond, et le rejoignit en deux temps trois mouvements. Iwaizumi, les bras ballants, ne le regarda même pas. Il ne pensait plus. Il s'était échoué au-delà des limites de la répulsion, et ses yeux se perdaient à travers les trous béants qui avaient remplacé ceux de _l'autre_ Oikawa, sur ce qu'il restait de sa peau bilieuse et de _quelque chose sortait de sa bouche mais il ne pouvait pas_ ce n'est pas réel _et il avait envie de dégueuler jusqu'à ce que son estomac ressorte avec_ oh non, oh non, pas cette fo-

Oikawa laissa échapper un gémissement épouvanté.

— Pourquoi toujours moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Comment peuvent-ils... Iwa-chan, ça suffit amplement. Arrête ça, tout de suite !

Et juste comme ça ; juste comme ça ; juste comme

Il fut secoué sans ménagement, sa tête ballottant mollement d'avant en arrière, un goût de sang dans la bouche.

— J'ai dit _tout de suite_!

Et juste comme ça, il

Juste comm

Juste

— Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit à propos de ta sensibilité, continua Oikawa. C'est cent fois pire — qu'est-ce que je raconte, un million de fois pire que la séance sur la peur et ce foutu manoir à la con, j'arrive pas à y croire, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'engager là-dedans ? Réveille-toi, Bon Dieu !

Sa voix portait avec elle les accents tendus du désespoir.

— Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé dire... Je ne sais rien du tout. Écoute, Iwa-chan, tu dois comprendre que...

 _ce n'est pas réel_

un cheval sur une route en

téléphone

illustré sur une maison aux volets et la porte entrouverte et des organes à l'air libre et puis et puis et puis

C4, T8, J0

J0

P6 (T8) S7 D10

C'est l'expérience qui parle.

 _L'expérience !_

Et juste comme ça, la cave s'évanouit, et il était assis sur son lit à nouveau, tremblant comme une feuille prête à être emportée par le vent. Oikawa lui saisit les deux mains. Il paraissait si jeune, le visage trop rond, les cheveux trop brillants, et il y avait quelque chose de profondément dérangeant dans ce simple état de fait. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi ce moment-là, pourquoi pas un autre, puis il passa une main sur sa gorge (trop lisse) et il fut pris d'une envie de rire si soudaine qu'elle le fit tressaillir.

— Tu es là ?

Oikawa le dévisageait avec impatience. Iwaizumi lui rendit son regard, puis acquiesça.

— Il était temps. (Il soupira.) Eh bien, c'était plus que perturbant, et j'adorerais faire un commentaire sur les trésors surprenants de ta psyché, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu as avancé dans tes recherches ?

— Non, avoua-t-il.

Il se sentait amèrement déçu. Ces deux dernières semaines l'avaient vu patauger dans la boue — il salua l'image — sans rien lui donner à se mettre sous la dent. Il avait écumé les archives du quartier, les bibliothèques, avait, avec l'aide de Yahaba, retourné les bases de données de la moitié des facultés de l'université, mais chaque fois il revenait bredouille, et chaque fois un peu plus abattu.

— J'ai peut-être inventé ton nom, avança-t-il.

Oikawa se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Peut-être que l'université n'est pas le bon endroit. J'aurais pu en entendre parler ailleurs. Ils n'ont pas vraiment été discrets. Et après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, vu la déontologie précaire de leur expérience « garantie sans traumatisme », ils n'ont pas eu d'aussi grandes facilités à trouver des participants que je le pensais. S'ils ont distribué des tracts, ou des affiches, j'ai peut-être...

— Je chercherai de ce côté-là, l'interrompit Iwaizumi.

La fissure au plafond avait la taille d'un petit gouffre, maintenant, et le lit, ses jambes, Oikawa devenaient flous, bientôt réduits à des traits esquissés dans les airs.

— Désolé pour tout, s'excusa-t-il avant qu'il ne s'éteigne complètement. On se revoit bientôt.

Il crut apercevoir un sourire dans la brume.

— Crétin, murmura-t-il.

Tout disparut.

 _xxxxx_

Un poids détaché de ses oreilles. Des pas sur le linoléum. Une forme noire fut agitée devant ses yeux, puis une lumière aveuglante, et seulement il commença à comprendre — où il était, ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il avait perdu.

 _Ne pense pas à ça_ , se morigéna-t-il. _La séance n'est pas terminée._

— Vous êtes avec moi ? demanda Anabara.

Il avait enfilé un gros pull ligné pendant sa courte absence. Ne rien faire avait dû lui donner froid.

— Oui, répondit-il.

Il bâilla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. L'expérimentateur hocha la tête, satisfait.

— Alors il est temps de passer à la suite. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous réexpliquer.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Les images apparurent sur l'écran, identiques aux précédentes, quoique dans le désordre. Il les nota sans vraiment y prêter attention. L'exercice commençait à être répétitif et il était trop ébranlé pour s'y concentrer pleinement. Qu'importait, de toute façon ? Les résultats ne changeraient en rien ; et s'ils l'avaient déjà fait, Shimada-san ne lui en avait jamais rien dit.

Les yeux sur l'écran, il tapait mécaniquement sur le clavier.

C5, T8, J1, P5, S2, D8.  
C2, T5, J1, P6, S4, D7.

C1, T7, J1, P7, S5, D10.

La procédure se prolongea une dizaine de minutes, puis il s'étira pour signifier qu'il l'avait terminée.

— Tout bon ? fit Anabara. Bien.

Iwaizumi s'apprêta à retirer les électrodes les plus accessibles, mais l'homme l'arrêta d'un claquement de langue.

— Une dernière chose, dit-il. Juste quelques questions de vérification. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

« Mal » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il fit mine de réfléchir.

— Plutôt neutre, répondit-il. Bien, je suppose.

— Des souvenirs de votre sommeil ? Des bribes de rêves ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Vous en êtes absolument certain ?

Iwaizumi fronça les sourcils.

— Oui, confirma-t-il. Il y a un problème ?

— Nous verrons ça plus tard, dit Anabara sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à la discussion. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les dossiers, à vrai dire. Mon assistant en saurait plus que moi, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il est très occupé. Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Une idée de l'émotion du jour ? Essayez de ne pas répondre au hasard.

Shimada-san lui posait souvent cette question. Il supposait que ça faisait partie de la procédure.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

— Vous aimeriez le savoir ?

Il y eut un silence.

— Je croyais que je ne pouvais rien savoir de l'expérience.

— Vous ne pouvez rien savoir a priori, au risque d'influencer vos réponses lors des séances futures, mais l'apprendre a posteriori ne pose aucun problème. (Il désigna le vieil ordinateur d'un mouvement du menton.) Vos réponses sont déjà enregistrées. Alors ?

— J'aimerais le savoir.

Le visage de l'expérimentateur s'éclaira.

— J'aime beaucoup les participants curieux. L'émotion du jour se composait d'un mélange de peur et de dégoût, principalement, l'accent étant placé sur ce dernier. Je suppose qu'on pourrait appeler ça de l'horreur, même si la nomenclature des émotions reste très subjective. Évidemment, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait poser la question à nos sujets — puisqu'ils n'en gardent aucun souvenir. Mais qui sait ? Si l'étude est concluante, peut-être serons-nous capables de créer une cartographie claire des émotions humaines. Ne sommes-nous pas des explorateurs d'un nouveau genre ? Je suis très curieux de savoir ce qui se cache dans ces terres inconnues.

Il sourit.

— Cela fait de vous et de vos camarades nos guides et nos boussoles. Un rôle inestimable.

— Et bien payé, compléta Iwaizumi.

Anabara éclata de rire.

— Il faut ce qu'il faut. Bien, libérons-nous de tout ceci.

Il semblait de bien meilleure humeur, et s'affaira sur le casque quelques minutes afin d'en détacher chaque électrode. Enfin libre, Iwaizumi se posa machinalement une main sur la tête. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait à cet instant, ses cheveux d'ordinaire naturellement ébouriffés désormais aplatis sur son crâne et couverts du gel qui, depuis, avait en partie durci comme de la colle.

— Vous avez pris de quoi vous laver les cheveux, j'imagine ? Le local est juste à côté, vous connaissez la route.

Iwaizumi ne se fit pas prier. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes et quelques cotons imbibés d'acétone pour s'occuper du plus gros du travail ; le reste s'en irait plus tard. Il se lava soigneusement les cheveux avec un shampoing premier prix acheté pour l'occasion, mais ne prit pas la peine de les sécher autrement qu'avec l'essuie-main plié sur le petit meuble à côté de lui. Le sèche-cheveux mis à disposition sentait le brûlé et ne semblait attendre que le moment opportun pour électrocuter le premier venu.

Anabara était assis devant son ordinateur portable lorsqu'Iwaizumi vint récupérer ses affaires. Il leva les yeux vers lui, le salua de la tête.

— On se revoit dans deux semaines, dit-il. Portez-vous bien d'ici là, et n'oubliez pas de me prévenir en cas d'absence. Mon mail doit se trouver quelque part sur le portail de l'université.

— Vous vous en occuperez la prochaine fois aussi ?

— Et toutes les autres. Mon assistant n'a plus le temps de s'occuper des participants. Il se contentera d'analyser les données, pour l'instant. Si j'en crois le planning, il vous reste quatre séances actives, c'est bien ça ?

Il opina du chef.

— Bientôt libre, dans ce cas. Eh bien, au revoir, Iwaizumi-san.

Iwaizumi trouva le couloir vide, comme le hall de l'étage, et, la jeune femme qui lisait furieusement ses notes dans l'ascenseur exceptée, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans tout le bâtiment.

Tant mieux. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'établir un contact social avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas cours avant plus tard dans la semaine, aussi quitta-t-il le campus sans regarder en arrière.

 _xxxxx_

Il s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, et à peine avait-il compris ce que l'instinct lui hurlait à grand renfort de crispations et de salive surabondante qu'il se retrouva agenouillé devant les cuvettes communes, pâle et tremblant. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin précédent ; son estomac se contractait sur un vide douloureux, et l'acide qui lui arrachait la gorge y laisserait sans aucun doute sa marque jusqu'au lendemain. Il n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'il passa là, le souffle court, à ne penser à rien. Une demi-heure, peut-être. Suffisamment pour lui permettre de recouvrer ses forces, et de s'arracher aux toilettes pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où il s'installa pour les heures qui suivirent.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de son rêve. Les quelques miettes qu'il avait soustraites au sommeil s'évanouissaient au profit de pensées fugaces, à peine sensées, qui l'adjoignaient de retourner dormir, de regarder dehors, de planifier l'entièreté de la journée suivante, n'importe quoi, tant que ça lui permettait d'oublier — et, docile, il oublia.

La sensation, elle, demeura longtemps encore. Il ouvrit et referma ses mains moites et, paupières closes, repensa au tout premier jour, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans un local vide et inconnu, avec Shimada Makoto comme unique interlocuteur. Il avait écouté ses explications d'une oreille distraite. Ce n'était pas sa première expérience ; au final, elles se ressemblaient toutes. Il avait hoché la tête quand Shimada avait dit : « Il est possible que l'expérience se révèle légèrement invasive, mais nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour qu'elle se passe dans les meilleures conditions. Les premières séances peuvent induire un malaise passager. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ; quoi qu'il arrive, et quelle que soit la nature de ces rêves, tu n'en conserveras aucun souvenir. »

Il avait peut-être demandé comment ils pouvaient en être aussi certains.

« Tu n'es pas le premier à venir ici. L'expérience a été vérifiée et étudiée sous toutes ses coutures, et nous avons eu l'approbation du comité d'éthique de l'université. Tu es bien sûr libre d'abandonner l'expérience à tout moment, mais garde en tête que tu ne recevras alors qu'une partie de la rémunération qui t'est due. En cas de problème, je suis là pour t'aider. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit. »

Il avait signé le document sans en poser une seule.

Et quand il s'était réveillé de sa première séance, les souvenirs aussi clairs que s'il les avait vécus dans sa chair, il n'en avait pas posé d'autres.

Il laissa sa tête reposer entre ses bras croisés. Aucune question n'avait de l'importance sauf une, et elle l'habitait comme un fantôme hantait les murs qui l'avaient vu mourir.

 _Où est-il ?_

* * *

PS : les expé de psycho c'est cool en réalité

Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon maintenant qu'on a passé Le Dégoût ça devrait aller comme sur des roulettes (dit-elle). Je jure je voulais pas commencer par ça c'est venu ainsi :')

Update De Mon Compte : J'ai une AUTRE nouvelle fic à balancer, un fantasy AU que j'AIME, et c'est aussi du Iwaoi lmao je ne sais pas ce que je fais de ma vie. Mais cette fois je rajoute du KenHina en plus car c'est le meilleur pairing on est d'accord. (Et en vrai... j'en ai une autre encore... mais c'est du bokuaka... un peu tranche de vie fluff et avec de la Musique en prime... mais jpp du bokuaka faut que je PAUSE okay)

Bon de base les prochains trucs à sortir ça devrait être la clairière et genre idk... ce qui me permettra le plus de procrastiner. En vrai j'ai full OS aussi mh

Oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, ça prend pas longtemps, ça peut faire deux mots et ça fait un BOOSt de confiance de fou !


End file.
